Darkness and Daylight
by The Light In The Forest
Summary: It has been many moons since the great Firestars death and the 4 clans are in turmoil. Will Skypaw be able to save the clans , and forefill his destiny before it's too late? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, quick AN: Oh this is just the first chapter and the allegiances, and if you're wondering why there is so little cats, well that will be revealed later. And special thanks to Lady Grace of Masbolle , and WolfSummuner93 who gave me some ideas!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but if I did Nightcloud would have died along time ago. Just Kidding, on with the story…**

**Allegiances**

**WindClan**

Leader: Silentstar, A dark tabby tom

Deputy: Silverfoot, A dark grey she-cat with a silver foot

Medicine Cat: Fishfur, White tom with black markings

Warriors: Greytail, Pale grey tom

**Apprentice** Moonpaw, silvery white she-cat

Sparrowsong, Dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice **Skypaw, Grey blue tom

Smokefrost, Cloudy white tom

**Apprentice** Snakepaw, Pale ginger tom

Darkstorm, Black she-cat

Rabbitfur, Pale brown Tom

Brambleface, Tabby tom

Krestleclaw, light gray tom

Queens: Appletail, reddish she-cat, mother of Dovekit and Brightkit

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Rainstar, mottled brown tom

Deputy: Wolftail, dark tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Birdsong, pale brown she-cat

Warriors: Mistfur, silvery gray she-cat

**Apprentice,** Shadowpaw, dark tom

Mintfur, white tom with unusual green eyes

Bluefoot, grey-blue she-cat,

Leopardpelt: mottled tan she-cat

Blossomfur: grey she-cat with white belly

**Apprentice, **Splashpaw, tortoiseshell tom

Queens: Adderstrike: Brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Leafstar, mottled brown she-cat

Deputy: Goldentail, golden she-cat

Medicine Cat: Birdflight, cream colored she-cat

Warriors: Littlefoot, small tabby tom

Amberfur, ginger she-cat

Lilyfur, brown she-cat

**Apprentice,** Cloudpaw, fluffy white tom

Cloverfoot, tabby tom

Queens: Cherryblossom, pale ginger she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: Snowstar, cream colored tom

Deputy: Pebblefoot, grey tom

Medicine Cat: Blueflower, blue grey she-cat

Warriors: Echosong, pale Tabby she-cat

Darkfur, black tom

Fallenfoot, mottled brown tom with a twisted foot

Rootclaw, Dark tabby tom

Queens: Brightfur, ginger she-cat

**Chapter One**

A whisper of a stirring breeze broke the stony silence of the night and made Skypaw jump. He shook his head and tried to calm himself down; _I'm not doing anything bad_ he lied to himself,_ just out for a moonlight walk_. He remembered his father, Ashfeather, Ashfeather had been WindClan's deputy, before he had contracted the sickness that is. The sickness was incurable. Fishfur, the devoted medicine cat had tried everything, to no avail.

The day Ashfeather disappeared he had seemed to be getting better, in fact so much better he could talk! That night Ashfeather creped out of the medicine cat's den and lied to the young warrior Darkstorm who had been guarding the entrance that night. He told her that Fishfur had advised him to leave the camp. He didn't return.

Sky paw always said he would come back, he knew he would, but that was many moons ago and it was time to turn his back on the past and his father as well.

He sat down on the soft grass and sighed. His mother was sick too; even now Skypaw secretly doubted she would get better. No cat had ever gotten better and the WindClan leader, Silentstar, was on his last life and his frail deputy Silverfoot was near death.

Skypaw was so lost in his twisting and turning thoughts that he hadn't noticed the small cat approaching. He sniffed the air_ ThunderClan!! I'll teach those no good bunch of rouges to stay off of our territory!!_ The sharp musty forest scent suddenly rushed over him. He gulped. He was in _ThunderClan's_ territory!!

Skypaw jumped as the figure appeared. He froze in fear.

"What are you doing here!?" It was Moonpaw.

"Well what are you doing here!?" Skypaw snapped back at her.

"Spying on ThunderClan territory" She mewed Skypaw thought he had heard a shred of pride in her voice.

"You what?!" Skypaw yowled.

"Shhh" She hissed "Do you want all of ThunderClan to hear us!! I'll tell you when we get back to camp"

As the two WindClan cats snuck back to camp Skypaw's mind was clouded with dread. What had ThunderClan been doing? After all Moonpaw was always well behaved and never broke any rules, she must have had a really good reason to sneak into ThunderClan camp. Maybe they were planning an attack on WindClan territory. With that thought Skypaw stiffened, WindClan was weak, many cats were ill and the rest were tired and hungry. They would be no match for ThunderClan; although ThunderClan was small in numbers they were strong and healthy. WindClan wouldn't stand a chance.

As Skypaw and Moonpaw snuck into camp they could hear the troubled breathing of the cats in the Medicine Cats Den.

"If we don't find a cure soon all the Can cats will die" Moonpaw suddenly said.

'What are you talking about? StarClan wouldn't let that happen" Skypaw cried as he turned towards the apprentices den. Moonpaw sighed as she curled up in a nest nearby him.

"I don't know Skypaw, I don't think StarClan can help us this" She whispered. Skypaw ignored her as he drifted into a dark dreamless sleep.

**Sorry that chapter was so short but there will be longer ones later! Anyways please review!! **

**Bye-Bye my friends!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah! Chapter Two… it's about time! Anyways, a bundle of thanks to my reviewers and my beta, Lady Grace of Masobelle!**

Skypaw slowly opened his eyes, and then jumped in surprise. He was in a grassy clearing. A fine mist blocked most of his view as he clawed the damp grass. He heard the soft voice of another cat; he recognized it as his father, the late deputy, Ashfeather.

Skypaw uttered a cry of delight as he rushed towards his father, who was standing in the mist. He looked just like he always had, proud and regal with a hint of resentment.

"I have a message for you, Skypaw" Ashfeather said quietly. "Over River and yonder hill lie the answers to your questions"

"Wha… what" Skypaw stammered. Ashfeather just purred in amusement.

"You will understand my son" And with those final parting words, He disappeared into the fine mist.

"No!!" Skypaw cried in despair "Ashfeather, come back!!"

Skypaw woke with a jolt to the sound of Moonpaw whispering. "Come on" She said. "I need to talk to you. Get going, you lazy mousebrain."

Skypaw stumbled clumsily out of the apprentices den into the sunshine of the WindClan camp. A few cats were bustling around the small clearing, all the rest were already hunting and patrolling. Moonpaw trotted up to her mentor, Greytail, with Skypaw padding after.

"Greytail, can Skypaw and I go hunting?" She asked eagerly. Greytail looked thin and weary, and his ribs were easily visible through his thin matted fur.

"Alright" He said after a long pause, "but be back before sunhigh." His voice cried after Moonpaw ran off with Skypaw close behind.

They stopped when they reached the middle of WindClan territory. The wind was blowing violently across the moors, sending Moonpaw's fur billowing as she turned to face Skypaw.

She sighed. "I had a dream last night" she said so quietly Skypaw could barely hear her.

"Me too!" Skypaw cried loudly.

"Shhh" Moonpaw hissed. "Do you want all of WindClan involved in this?!"

"No" mumbled Skypaw, embarrassed of his outburst.

"Good. Well in my dream," she began. "My mother, Dustfur, visited me. She told me to journey over a hill and a river to find what I was looking for."

"That's what Ashfeather told me." Skypaw whispered in reply.

"Do you think we should leave?"

"I don't know. I'm so close to finishing my training."

"The Clan needs us."

"How will this effect WindClan?"

Moonpaw sighed, as if she knew no one would believe what she said. "I think the cure is what I'm looking for, so I think that what Dustfur meant when she said I would find what I was looking for,"

"But Ashfeather said I would find answers!" Skypaw whispered harshly.

"Maybe you will," She suggested casually. "Now lets find prey before Greytail chases us to ThunderClan."

_Greytail doesn't have the energy to chase a mouse to camp!_ Skypaw thought. Suddenly movements in the brush made him yelp in surprise.

"Shhh, it's me, Darkstorm, I want to come with you!" Skypaw's jaw dropped.

"But… but why?" Skypaw asked.

Darkstorm sighed softly "I've made too many mistakes in my life." Her eyes glazed over, lost in memories. She shook her head and her eyes cleared. "I want to fix them…" Her voice trailed of into the distance. "I've done some bad things" she mewed softly. "This is my only chance to redeem myself. Please let me come Skypaw!!"

"Oh, alright you can come." He said quietly "We leave at dawn tomorrow!" He was going to find answers!_ But what are my questions?_ He wondered as he turned back to camp leaving Darkstorm alone on the moors. As he trotted slowly to the clearing the cries of dying cats made him recoil in fear._ Even if we find a cure, _he wondered, _will we return in time?_

"No luck hunting, Skypaw" His mentor Sparrowsong called out. Just like Greytail her ribs were profoundly visible, and her previously shiny and sleek fur was matted and dirty.

"No," he muttered quietly. He hadn't even been hunting; he hated lying to his mentor, or anyone for that matter.

"How about we battle train for a bit, and then try hunting again. Maybe by then the rabbits will have come out of their dens!"

"Sure," Skypaw grumbled as he slowly dragged his paws after his mentor. _There's no hope for this clan, or any of the clans for that matter. Even if we find a cure, we'll all die of starvation!_

"Skypaw are you listening?" The sound of Sparrowsong's voice snapped Skypaw back to reality. "Attack me!"

Skypaw pounced, but Sparrowsong knocked him down with a blow from her left paw.

"Come on Skypaw! You can do better than that!" His mentor scolded._ I know, _he thought. "I think you might be sick, go and rest. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."

_I won't be here tomorrow,_ he thought. _Nor will Darkstorm or Moonpaw. We'll be looking for something we probably won't find, and we probably won't return._

As he settled down to sleep he heard Sparrowsong, and the medicine cat, Fishfur discussing his fate.

"Do you think he's sick?" His mentor asked anxiously.

No," Fishfur replied "If anything he's tired. We all are working overtime, just give him some rest and he'll be fine."

Skypaw wondered if he'd ever see these cats again. He'd never know. _Great StarClan! Help me save the clans!_

**Uh oh! Cliffie! I'll try to update soon. And to all those who saw this story before, someone gave like 1,000 spam reviews so I had to delete it and repost it.**

**Bye-**

**The Light In The Forest**


End file.
